Moapa
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Moapa |image = |element = |hometown = Shaman Village |relatives = |age = unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |japname = (モアパ Moapa) }} .]] Moapa (モアパ Moapa) is the leader and chief of the town of Shaman Village, and a powerful warrior. According to Shaman's legends, he will give the Hover Jade to whoever gives him the Shaman's Rod. However, when Felix's party attempts to do so, he hesitates, reluctant because Felix's party is a group of foreigners who are not from the allied town of Contigo. It is only after Felix and Moapa compete against each other in the difficult Trial Road, wherein Felix's party defeats Moapa and his two subjects in battle atop the mountain's peak, that Moapa recognizes the Adepts as worthy heroes. As a boss Moapa is battled at the highest point of Trial Road and is accompanied by two Knights. He has 3042 Hit Points, 354 Attack, 181 Agility, and 40 Luck. His Defense rating, however, varies depending on the player's performance during Trial Road. Moapa's Defense begins at 219 but drops to 174 if Felix clears three rooms first, and it drops further to 120 if Felix completely dominates the Colosso-like minigame. In terms of resistance, Moapa has a Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury resistance rating of 100 each and in regards to his battle commands, he uses his available Mercury-based attack with a Mercury power rating of 100. In battle, Moapa uses the following battle commands with use rates that are determined by the same factors as his defense rating above: * Attack: Used 3, 4, or 5 times out of 8 this is his standard physical attack. * Bosca Hit: Used 5, 4, or 3 times out of 8, this is a monster skill that resembles a physical attack with a small blue and white explosion at the end, dealing an attack equal to his normal physical attack multiplied by 1.7. Moapa also carries the following consumable items, which he may use in place of a move from his normal move list each time he acts: * 3 Crystal Powders: An item that emulates the Psynergy spell Hail Prism, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 5. * 2 Nuts: An item that restores 200 HP to Moapa or one of his Knights. * 1 Antidote: An item that cure a member of his party of Poison or Venom. * 1 Water of Life: An item that can revive one of his Knights should they be defeated. Each Knight has 1954 Hit Points, 321 Attack, 143 Agility, and 36 Luck. Their Defense ratings also vary depending on the player's performance during Trial Road. The Knights' Defense is initially 151, but if Felix beats Moapa to the end of at least one of the four rooms the Knights' Defense is lowered to 106. In terms of resistance, they have a Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury resistance rating of 100 each and in regards to their battle commands, they use their available Venus-based attack with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, each Knight uses the following battle commands with use rates that are determined by the same factors as their defense rating above: * Attack: Used 4 or 6 out of 8 times, this is his standard physical attack. * Strong Hit: Used 4 or 2 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill where the user throws a large hatchet at a single Adept dealing an attack equal to their normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. Both Knights also carry the following consumable items, which they may use in place of a move from their normal move list each time they act: * 2 Bramble Seeds: An item that emulates the Psynergy spell Nettle, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 140 and a range of 5. * 1 Nut: An item that restores 200 HP to itself or an ally enemy. * 1 Elixir: An item that cure an ally of Sleep, Stun, or Delusion. Upon defeat, Moapa's party yields a total of 3340 EXP and 2870 coins, 1670 EXP and 2460 coins from Moapa plus 835 EXP and 205 coins from each Knight. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Bosses Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with healing abilities